Ronald McDonald Hell
Ronald McDonald Hell (RMDH for short) serves as the ultimate headquarters for the Soviet Ronalds. It does not look like a real hell, more of a hotel lobby with lots of rooms and a huge McDonalds restaurant. Lots of insane people go here for the food and Grimaces. RMDH has over 9000 entrances around the world. History After Ronald McDonald formed the Soviet Ronalds, he then tried to scout out a location for his new headquarters. He then found the 1st McDonalds building ever made and went to the basement. With the help of King Dedede and Wario, Ronald was able to make an underground entrance to the new base. Once there, he then made designs for each room that was in the base (like a lobby, a cafeteria, a theater, and others). On one such occasion Drew Pickles even suggested a smaller version of the Barney Bunch Stadium so that any gay characters can have a swell time. At last, they were finished..... but what were they going to name their H.Q? Grimace and Chocodooby thought of a good name. Since it felt like Hell putting this base together, it was called "Ronald McDonald Hell". Everyone agreed with the name. And so, Ronald McDonald Hell became a popular spot for insane people of all ages! Places in Ronald McDonald Hell *Main Entrance: the way to get to RMDH. There are billions of entrances around the world, but all lead to the same place. *Lobby: this is where you go once you enter RMDH. It is very swell and has a map of the entire place. *Cafeteria: this is basically the food court. It serves only McDonalds food and is the hangout for Wario and Donkey Kong. *Ronald's Room: the living quarters for the INSANE clown himself. This is also a hangout for the Soviet Ronalds. *McTheater: a huge movie theater that plays lots of movies and Ronald McDonald Insanity videos. The Soviet Ronalds like watching their movies here. *Grimace Room: a room in RMDH that serves as a swell place for Grimace and his kin. It is very purple. *Swimming Pool: a large indoor pool in the shape of a Happy Meal. The Soviet Ronalds go here to have a swim during the summer. *Ronald's Party Hut: a nightclub which is the swellest place to be for a party! It has drinks served by Tito and music is provided by the DJ pony herself, Vinyl Scratch. Pinkie Pie likes to hang out here. *Ronald Land: RMDH's own amusement park! It has coasters, rides, games, and a swell gift shop. *Pony Playhouse: a clubhouse of sorts for ponies and bronies. The Soviet Ronalds go here to watch'' My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' and the pony members like to hang out here. *McArcade: a massive arcade filled with the best games in the world! The Soviet Ronalds go here to play games such as Donkey Kong 64, Godzilla Unleashed and Ronald McDonald Party. *Mini Barney Bunch Stadium: a miniature version of Drewland's Barney Bunch Stadium where gay characters go to have a swell time. Drew Pickles and the Barney Bunch often visit here. *Metal Mario's Pharmacy: a drug store run by the master of drugs Metal Mario. Stanley, Rabbit, and Chocodooby love hanging out here, and are the best customers. *Iron Will's Gymnasium: a gym run by the manly minotaur himself. The Soviet Ronalds (except for Wario and DK) go here to exercise. *Kaiju Coliseum: this is a place for any giant monster to go and fight of destroy things. Knifehead and his buddies hang out here. *McVault: a top notch safe for Ronald to store important information, one of them being the deed to RMDH. It is heavily guarded and the only one who has seen it inside was the Hamburglar. *Secret Room: a mysterious room that has many swell things inside. Grimace went in there once. *Yoshi's Pad: a small vacation home that Yoshi stays in whenever he visits RMDH. It's decorated with a large Yoshi Egg. *RMDH Library: a library with trillions of books, comics, magazines, etc. This is Twilight Sparkle's favorite place in RMDH. *RMDH Museum: a museum that features many swell exhibits and dioramas of Ronald McDonald and his allies. It also features a replica of the very first McDonald's ever made and key artifacts of the Soviet Ronalds. *RMDH Hospital: a hospital and medical clinic run by Nurse Redheart. Members go here when they have aches, pains, and injuries. *RMDH Convention Center: a massive building where all sorts of events take place, from fan conventions (particuarly DonaldCon) to parties. *PlayPlace: a playground built for younger children with many slides, tubes, and puzzles. Sweetie Belle and her pals like to hang out here and Pedo Bear stalks them here. *Big TV Money Bar Casino: RMDH's first ever casino! It is incredibly fancy and is named after that bizarre NES bootleg. *The Firey Background: a still wall that looks like it has a hellish feel. The Soviet Ronalds go here to do photo shoots for many of their shows and movies. *Torture Cell: this is mainly for enemies of the Soviet Ronalds and troublemakers such as Colonel Sanders and Pedo Bear. Here, the offenders are given certain punishments, such as being forced to watch Ronald McDonald Insanity videos or MLP, to more horrifying and gruesome things. Celebrations And Events As with any place, RMDH has a fair share of swell celebrations and events. Here is a list of some. *French Fry Festival: A swell celebration of the McDonalds French Fry, and fries are served all through the day. There is even a parade and a statue of Ronald McDonald constructed entirely out of fries. *DonaldCon: An annual event held at RMDH's Convention Center. It is similar to events like Comic Con, BronyCon, and BotCon, except this convention is a celebration of Ronald and his Insanity videos and the like. *RMDH Eating Contest: An event that coincides with the French Fry Festival. Basically it is like any other eating contest, except the competitors eat nothing but food from McDonalds. Wario and Donkey Kong are the undisputed champions. *RMDH Halloween Celebration: An event that happens every Halloween. There is a costume contest, games, trick-or-treating for the kiddies, haunted houses, and even a visit from Nightmare Moon! *RMDH's Pot-Luck Feast: An event that is held every Thanksgiving in the Cafeteria. There is a massive amount of food on each table for everyone for a big Thanksgiving feast. Don't forget the gravy! *RMDH Christmas Celebration: An event held every Christmas Eve. Everyone gathers to exchange gifts, sing songs, and Santa Claus come down to visit. *Easter Egg-sanity!: A massive Easter Egg hunt that happens every Easter Sunday. *RMDH's New Year Bash: An annual celebration for the new year. There is a massive hamburger that drops similar to the ball in Time Square, and everyone enjoys watching it. *Mario Party Marathon: A private marathon of every single Mario Party game released to date. These marathons tend to last for days. Discord claims to be the undisputed champion, but there are other potential contenders, as well. Category:Insanity Category:Places